Domestic
by imgoingtocallyoufern
Summary: This is an epilogue for my story, Sideways. Even if you haven't read it, this is a cute one-shot of Kensi and Deeks, years down the road. Established Densi. ENJOY!


**This is a quick one shot that takes place a little while after my story **_**Sideways. **_**Imgoingtocallyoufern gave me the suggestion a little while back, and I finally decided I'd write it! Please review as always! =)**

**-Hazel**

* * *

"Deeeeeeks. Don't get up yet," Kensi whined groggily as she buried her head face-first into her pillow, blindly reaching one arm up in the air to grab at Deeks. She wasn't successful though, and her arm fell back to the bed with a quiet thud.

"Is that your lame attempt to try and make me stay in bed?" He asked with a chuckle, running his hands over his face.

She barely mumbled, "I don't know," and opened one eye to look at him. "Why are you getting up so _early? _How long does it take you to get ready for work? Like two hours?"

Deeks didn't respond immediately. Instead, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. He hovered there for a moment, studying her face before he broke into a grin.

"Are you messing with me right now? Do you seriously not hear the child crying down the hall?" He asked incredulously as he pointed one thumb out behind him to the hallway.

Kensi sat up in bed just the slightest bit, her eyes still squinting. She heard it, loud and clear. "How the hell was I actually able to drown that out?" She asked, baffled that somehow she was able to sleep through the loud cries of her newborn just two rooms down.

Deeks shrugged and kissed her forehead once more. "I guess you get used to it after the first one."

Kensi grinned feebly. "Thank god Anna can sleep through all that crying from Ruthie- otherwise we'd never sleep.

He smiled and hopped out of bed, glancing down to the clock: 6:00 AM. "I'll go get Ruthie, you make the coffee. Deal?"

She nodded as Deeks headed out the door, listening to the little phrases that he whisper-yelled as he ran down the hall. "Daddy's coming! You're okay!"

Kensi threw the covers off her legs without another thought- if she laid back down there wasn't a chance she'd be able to convince herself into getting up again.

Rarely did she get much sleep anymore- unless she caved one night and let Nell and Eric keep the kids at their house for a sleepover. Nell was constantly asking if she could- ever since her and Eric got married, it had become her secret ploy to make him want to have some kids of their own.

Kensi strolled out the door of their bedroom and glanced down the hall to see Deeks running from the hall closet to Ruthie's room, a box of diapers in hand.

Kensi paused in the middle of the hallway. "You good Deeks?" She asked as quietly as she could, desperately trying not to wake up Anna. There was a short pause as the baby continued to cry, and she walked down to the nursery, popping her head in from around the corner.

Ruthie was lying out on the changing table, Deeks hovering over her like the protective father that he was. Through all the diaper changing and crying though, the man still looked happy.

"Yeah babe. I'm good."

Kensi tapped the wall once. "Alrighty then… I'll go get the coffee."

She hopped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, swiftly preparing a pot of coffee for her and Deeks.

He wandered down the stairs around five minutes later, looking very pleased with himself. "I got Ruthie to go back to sleep, all the while managing to not wake up Anna. That kid suuuure loves to cry," Deeks said as he opened up the refrigerator door, mindlessly looking for something to eat.

Though he couldn't see her, Kensi still raised her eyebrows and gave him a glaring look. "I don't think that is my fault Deeks. Do you?"

He loved pushing his wife/partner's buttons, so he went along with the question. "I don't know Kens… you did _make_ her, after all," he said, spinning around and shutting the door to the fridge as the coffee pot beeped.

She laughed a single snort and slid in front of him to pour them both a cup of coffee. "Do I need to explain how babies are made Deeks? You played a pretty large part as well."

He grabbed his mug out of her hand and took a sip, finally consenting. "Touché."

Kensi hopped up on the counter with her cup of coffee, grabbing a doughnut from the box that was sitting beside her. She paused briefly though, as Deeks began waving one hand frantically when she lifted it up to take the first bite.

"Nope. Uh-uh. We've talked about this. Many times."

She furrowed her brow and took a bite anyways. "Talked about what?" Kensi asked as she wiped crumbs off the corners of her mouth.

He rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. "Do you seriously not remember? I mean, I love you, but food is not your friend. Twinkies. Doughnuts. Sir Lancelot." She didn't look convinced, so he continued on. "_A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips." _

She grinned and took another bite. "Still don't know what that means."

"You're breaking so many of our house rules right now. Sitting on the counter, eating a doughnut without a napkin. It's painful to watch."

Just because Deeks was married to Kensi, it certainly didn't mean that his OCD had magically disappeared. Usually she tried her best to help keep him sane, and would clean up after herself on most occasions. But on some mornings, it was fun to get under his skin.

"Don't talk to me about breaking rules, mister. I believe that you have broken _plenty _over the years."

He furrowed his brow and gave her a jokingly- confused look. "You're kidding right? I am like the best husband ever. I never break rules. Emphasis on the word, _never."_

Kensi sat her doughnut down on the counter, and Deeks cringed slightly at that too. She folded her arms and looked up to the ceiling, recalling a past conversation.

"Don't you remember the so called 'ten year rule'? You said that 'you should always know your partner for ten years before marrying them.' You told me that if I dated you for a decade, then I deserved your hand in marriage. That definitely seemed like a big deal five years ago."

He chuckled. "Five years ago, your response was that it sounded so much more like a punishment than a reward. I'm hoping you don't feel the same way now, do you?"

She jumped down off the counter and grabbed her coffee cup. Slowly she walked over to where Deeks stood and patted him lightly on the chest. "Everyday I'm still trying to figure that out."

Kensi strolled past him and began to make her way back up the stairs to go and get ready for work.

He smirked at her comment and turned around, his eyes following her up the stairs. "You sure wifey? I was kinda hoping you figured that out a while ago. You know, preferably _before _we got married."

She kept walking up the stairs, but hollered out anyways. "You do know that I have two kids with you, right?"

Deeks leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. "That doesn't necessarily still mean you have to like me." He said, pretending to be hurt.

She stopped on the stairs and spun around to face him, a slightly more serious expression gracing her face. "What was the last line of my wedding vows?"

He chuckled and bit his lip, looking down to the floor. "You said that you'd put up with all my weird crap."

She tilted her head to the side, almost annoyed. "I definitely didn't say that."

He shrugged. "It was implied."

"Okay Deeks. But what did I _actually _say," she asked, grinning all the while.

"You said that you'd love me… forever and always."

She smiled sweetly and uncrossed her arms. "And that is a promise I intend to keep."

. . .

Kensi rarely said "I love you" like a normal person would. Instead, she tended to laugh at one of Deeks' crude jokes, shake her head, give him a little smile, and say, "You're an idiot."

Deeks knew for certain though, that if Kensi said those three silly words, she meant the other three as well.


End file.
